The Great Wave
by Lottelovetospy
Summary: story about tsunami in December 2004, in disaster... everyone forgot the hatred,evil,and jealousy. warning: lots of OC again? T for angst and blood. grammar aru... chara: australia, indonesia, malaysia, singapore.
1. Chapter 1

**THE GREAT WAVE**

I heard screams…

And suddenly, everything went dark…

"O…Ouch, damn it hurts…!" I feel a sharp of pain from my left hand, and my chest. Without looking, I can feel it was broken. Damn what happen? Just a second before he was fighting with Nusa… "Nusa…?" I realized something was wrong, where is him? It was too quiet, Argh... Hurts, I need help…

Suddenly, His eyes widen in shock when his gaze fall to something… Nusa… lay unconscious in the middle of what Malik can only describe as pool of blood.

"NUSA!" he ran toward him, didn't care if his clothes become all covered in blood, or his own injured left arm.

"Nusa…? Nusa!" he tried to wake him up but to no avail. He can't feel his breath...

"No... No, No! Don't you dare…!" he tried everything he could, everything he know to wake him up, again, no response. Tears start to form in the corner of his eyes. " Don't you dare die! You hear me, Nusa? Wake up!!" what happen, God, what the hell happened here? Hospital! Yeah I have to take him there. He tried to hold him up"ach! Shit!" Only to realize his condition, broken left arm and blood lost, unable to do anything… He starts to feel dizzy. "Damn…" he knows he have to go out, and call ambulance or what ever, but he can't even stand properly. He hugs Nusa close to him, "wake up… damn it…" he gritted his teeth, tears falling down his cheeks "hang on, please…" he don't know what happen, but for sure he can feel it. His peoples, crying, scared, and confuse. And he believes the same 'thing' is what makes him unconscious. But…, Nusa is bigger, stronger, what the hell could make him like this?

He heard the sounds of the door opened, and the steps of two people coming closer. He tried to look up but again he feel to dizzy and his vision are blurry.

"Malik, let go of him, don't worry I'll take care of him" said the silhouette in front of him, he know that sounds…

"Australia…?" his sounds barely a whisper, but he let go of his hold. And he sees -in his blurry vision- Australia hold Nusa up, carefully not to touch his wounded parts.

"Took him to the front rooms" Singapore…? She is here too? "The ambulances are there waiting, Thailand and Myanmar had been taking care of by Vietnam and Philippine" what? Both of them too…? What the hell…

"Okay, than" Aussie nodded and took Nusa out of the room. After that I feel a tug in my right side, she put my right arms around her shoulder & support me to stand up. I take a look at Singapore. She look straight to my eyes in the way i can't described, worried? No something different. Damn his blood lost make him can't think straight.

"Come on Malik, hang on, I'll take you to hospital…" she tried as best as she could to support me with his smaller frame. I just nodded and followed her guide. I don't remember the rest, or how I could reach the ambulance without collapsed. Until I woke up in hospitals bed, my left hand got a gips. And Singapore, sits right besides my bed. I ask her what happened, but she seems hesitant at first "take a rest, your condition not capable to do anything"

"Please, Adeline…" I never beg, ever. Especially in front of Nusa and Adeline, But, I need to know. my chest hurt more than my broken arm "tell me… what happened?" she give up, sighed, and take the remote. She didn't see my eyes this time.

"There is an earthquake... in Indian ocean. It's 8.9 SR and its trigger… Tsunami…" he clicked the news channel "we don't know how much the total of peoples lost… or death…"

the news told more than he want to know. The wave even reach India and Seychelles, 3000 miles away… and than sudden realization hit me. It's so close, too close to the west coast of Sumatra… with a Tsunami that strong. Singapore sees my reaction and she answer in low voices "the worst waves… hits Sumatra…"

"The body count till now… more than 100,000…" I never felt my body and my heart as cold as what I felt today…

**Ugh, okay…? Try to make the tsunami disaster in 2004 from Malaysia POV. Hope I make it alright… planned to be multi chapters… (Unless writer block struck me again DX) many people write about Indonesia and Singapore but none (as far as I know) wrote about Malaysia so it's my first try to make him. The main character still my country tough (hehe). And no! Nusa is not dead!**

**There is no real pairing more like brotherly or friendship. But if you squint –hard—maybe you'll find some :P**

**Nusa: Indonesia**

**Malik: Malaysia**

**Singapore: Adeline**

**Australia: Ralf**

**Historical Fact: **

**Australia and Malaysia are among the first who give help in Sumatra, Indonesia. Tough Malaysia also felt the impact they still sends help in any form to Indonesia. Aren't brotherhoods beautiful? [Just a little hope I can make this to stop the internet fight between these two countries (~_~ ;;) silly, silly, silly…] I try to picture Indonesia and Malaysia as two siblings who love to fight, but still care to each other nonetheless.**

**The impact (as you already know) reach all over the place. From far eastern countries to east coast of Africa. Thousands miles away from the center point. With the hardest impact in Sumatra, Indonesia. Total body count more than 300.000.**


	2. Chapter 2

**In the darkest night**

**Let the stars be my guidance**

Aussie sits down on the chair in front of the ICU's room he had changed his clothes from the one that covered by blood. Sighed heavily, Nusa's still in coma. He already sent his peoples to help restore condition in Aceh and north Sumatra. He actually will be very glad to go down the street and provide help by himself. It will help Nusa's getting better, quickly anyway... He thought. But a lot of people come to help, from many countries. Pouring money and hand to help every country that struck by tsunami. Nusa's boss even comes to the location right after he heard the news. So he thinks that his presence is more required here. Especially to explain the condition if-he meant- when Nusa woke up. He hugs his koala tightly. Find a little comfort from those soft furs. He had asked how Thailand and Myanmar condition to Philippines few minutes ago.

"_How are they, Maria (i)?" he asked_

"_Kuhn (ii) is being taken care of by Nguyen (iii), he is awake already. As for Myanmar…" she made a muffled sound of dislike "even in this situation, she still doesn't really open herself up. Seriously… can't she stop being so stubborn at least once?"" He heard another sighed "but... don't worry, we'll handle it over here. Take care of Nusa and Malik, Kay?" she said reassuringly._

"…_Kay, don't worry" he said before hung up the phone_

"Damn…" he cursed, when his gaze fall to the television in the corner of the corridor, the news about the disaster streaming like no end. He really doesn't want to see more of it. The picture of people being wiped out by the wave… no… he had had enough of it. So he stand up and silently opened the door, and sit on the chair next to the bed. He looked at his neighbor, his closest (geographically) but yet the one he always fighting with (like him and New Zealand) he smiled when he remember his younger brother. And now, he saw Nusa, Lay on the bed helplessly with so many bandages that are so… unlike him. His black hairs are in mess, and his face look paler.

"Aren't you strong one, Nusa?" he smiled sheepishly; remember how they both used to yell to each other. He used to called him 'northern peril', 'incompetent', and Nusa called him "untrustworthy' or sometimes 'American sidekick' (well… the last one sucks! Really) "tough, maybe you didn't realize it…" he continued, doesn't know whether he can hear him or not. But at least he tried. "You never give up, no matter what other country said about you. That you'll end up Balkanized, that no developing country can handle land as vast as you…" he holds his hand give a little caress to it "and you've stand up and face it all. I'm sure you can go trough it…"

Before he finish, he heard noises from the corridor. "Geez...! What the fuck? Didn't they know this is hospital?" He stands up and got out of the room planning to smack whoever it was. But when he sees, he already forgot whatever it was he had planned. "Malik?"

"Malik! Stop it!" Singapore, tried to half support-half stopped Malik from walking to Aussie's direction--To Nusa's room. Because Aussie could sees that Malik is a bit limp "Think about your self will you? You… you, can't even walk properly!" but whatever she said seemed to be lost in thin air. "Argh..." she grunted, given up already "you both are equally, ridiculously, stubborn…" in the end I help Singapore to guide him safely to the ICU where Nusa is. I take him to the chair where I sat a second ago, and go out to take another chair for me and Singapore.

"He is resting, better not to make any noise. Okay, mate?" I said before closing the door. Only Singapore answered me by nodded firmly. While I can only saw Malik's back. After the door closed, Adeline turned her gaze back to Malik, and Nusa. Malik hold one of Nusa's hands with both of his. He ducked his head, almost like praying.

"Why is it always him…?" he said in low tone. Barely inaudible to heard.

"Wa- What…?" she asked again to be sure. Malik didn't answer her quickly. He let out a frustrated breath. And a bitter laugh.

"Why is it always him? Who have to bear the worst condition from 3 of us?" he said again, with raw voices. "I mean… if not because of him... maybe my land… you…" he used one of his arm to cover his mouth, try to swallow back a hiccup. Quickly, Adeline holds him from behind, put her both arm around his neck.

"I know… I know it…" she said softly to his ear try to keep calm. Because when anyone breaks, at least she can help by being rational. The island of Sumatra has become some kind of shield for them. Protect her and Malik by reduce the strong force of the wave. She can't imagine if her precious little island, have to face the real waves alone. "But it's not anyone's fault, Malik… it's just…disaster. Nature are always… unpredictable, it's just the way it works". She hoped Malik won't blame himself. She cursed her inability to make sweet words at time like this. Cause she feel unable to lighten the situation. But at this state, she didn't think any words can solve the problem…

"I know… but still…" he can't hold back his tears anymore, so he ducked his head to his hand again. The one which is hold Nusa's. "The last thing I do is arguing and fighting with him. If… if he never wakes up… I…" Singapore hugs him tightly; caress the shoulder to calming his nerves.

"Malik…" she try to speak but than, both of them froze. Malik felt, more than sees, a small grip from Nusa to his hand. His eyelids opened slowly, showed a tired ebony eyes behind. Brown (iv) that so dark it almost black… and small smile… frown on his lips…

**(#) author note :0 CLIFFHANGER!!!  
**

**Maria=Philippines**

**Kuhn=Thailand**

**Nguyen=Vietnam**

**About the eyes color I just realize that (in one article), there are no black color for eye pigment there are only:**

**#Dark brown**

**#light brown**

**#grey**

**#green**

**#blue and**

**#Violet (Russia-chan!)**

**I really want to add another character like Laos and Cambodia. (Err… I think I forgot someone (nation) ah whatever…) but, to think that the story well be long I give up! Sorry, Reyska, maybe latter I'll make story about them. (omg, iya! I forgot Brunei! LOL) if you think my story weird… whatever… scrams!! j/k **

**Warning: I'm an amateur writer. My English is not quite good! So, please forgive my mistake. Anything constructive I'll accept it. I'm still learning how to make good scene. **

** Kye-zhi: yes! I loved your Malaysia x Singapore (head canon lol) will comment on your story later!**

** Cheese-kun: thank you! Well… actually all 4 of my story I've post are about Asean!. XDD I guess that's my specialty**

** kuro lunatic: it's okay honey, instead I want to give you a–big-warm- hug T_T . Be strong okay **


End file.
